


Better Than Words (Zouis AU)

by HeyItzJasmine



Series: Zayn Malik Pairings One Shots [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pinning Zayn, Top Louis, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItzJasmine/pseuds/HeyItzJasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: A Zouis where Zayn has always been in love with Louis even though Louis has been in countless relationships, and was always there to pick up the pieces. But when Louis met Eleanor, he’s been distant. Happy ending? Also maybe add in the reason why he became distant is because he found out Zayn loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Words (Zouis AU)

Zayn has always knew he was just a bit far gone for Louis, the first time Louis experienced a heartbreak. It had been with a boy named Liam when he was in 8th grade. Even though they had said middle school relationships don’t last Louis and Liam has somehow made theirs to. They lasted well until 9th grade but had broken up sadly, when Liam and his family had to move back to Wolverhampton for his father's job. Zayn had been the one to comfort the moping boy, seeing as they had been bestfriends since they were basically in the womb.

Their mothers were best friends and they lived next to all their life, so naturally they became best friends. Zayn could pinpoint the exact moment when he felt something more than friendship for the boy.

 

_Flashback_

_April 18, 2010_

_Zayn has been over at Louis’ house for about one whole week since Liam had moved away. Currently Zayn ha Louis curled up into as he let out loud sobs, even though it had been a week Louis still wasn’t over Liam. Zayn wouldn’t admit it but he no longer like Liam for breaking someone as precious as Louis’ heart. Zayn gently rubbed Louis back and shushed him._

_“Louis love please stop crying.”_

_“But it hurts Zaynie, it hurts.”_

_“I know babe, but crying won’t make him come back. You have to be big ok? I don’t like to see you cry baby. “_

_The pet names had always been there between the two of them. People would always question whether they were dating, and they of course would say no but that didn’t stop people from not believing them._

_“Babe look at me. C’mon Lou look at me.”_

_Louis stopped his crying a bit and tilted his head up towards Zayn. His lovely Zayn who had been with him for this whole thing. If it had been any other guy he would’ve told him to man up already. But Zayn was so caring and gentle with Louis, treated him as if he was fragile._

_Zayn put his finger under Louis’ chin and pushed his head up so he would be looking at him in his eyes. Seeing as he kept looking away, and Zayn just wanted his Loubear to feel better._

_“You will feel better ok. Don’t waste your tears, hun that won’t bring him back. I’m sure he’s missing you as much as you’re missing him. If he could’ve stayed I’m sure he would’ve. Alright so dry your tears so we can go out and get you ice cream or something.”_

_Zayn gently kissed away Louis tears and brought the boy closer to him repeatedly whispering soft assuring “It’ll be ok” In his ear._

_And that was the first of many times that Zayn had to pick up the pieces of Louis._

_Flashback over_

 

Ever since that day when Zayn had to pick up Louis he had started to notice small unnecessary things about him. I mean they had been things no one else would care to notice but Zayn did. Like how when Louis was sad all the blue seemed to be sucked out his eyes and would be replaced with a dim looking green. Or if he was really excited his eyes would light up bluer than the ocean, and he grab Zayn’s hand while he sharing his news. Things like this which would make Zayn just want to blossom Louis’ face with kisses and have an uncontrollable to hide him from the world so he wouldn’t get hurt any longer.

Zayn has had to pick up and heal Louis so many times he’s lost count. Louis falls to hard and wears his heart on his sleep. It;s also been a different variety of people, not only boys but girls too. There's been people like Niall, Harry, Katelynn, and many more. But then there was this girl name Eleanor and she didn’t seem to go away. Nor did she seem to like him, she’d always make jabs at Zayn and tell him things that was wrong with him. But if Louis was around she try to act like an angel and get Louis to side with her. Zayn didn’t seem to know what he did wrong, he constantly tried to please her and make her like him.

One day when Louis was in the shower while Zayn was downstairs making breakfast for him and Louis. When he heard a knock on the door, he didn’t do anything just finished cooking while Charlotte Tomlinson (Lottie) Louis’ little sister ran down the stairs to answer it.

 

“I’ve got it” he heard her yell.

 

Continuing to make breakfast he didn’t realize someone else was in the kitchen until he turned around.

 

“Oh god you scared me Eleanor, next time warn me when you’re in the room yeah?”

 

“Yeah whatever” she replied with an annoyed eye roll.

 

Finally fed up with her attitude Zayn decided to do something about it.

 

“What’s your problem with me? I’m nothing but nice to you, I haven’t done anything to you to make you dislike me so I frankly don’t know why you insist on being  bitch towards me.

 

“Oh but you have done something Zayn. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at Louis. I’m not stupid you know, you look at him like he hung the fucking stars and moon. If you thought I was oblivious to it you’re wrong. While Louis might be oblivious I’m not, you won’t be able to take him away from me.”

 

“I haven’t even made a move  and I don’t plan on it so you can stop being such a bitch to me.”

 

“So you do admit that you’re in love with Louis?”

 

“I mean I won’t lie, I am but it shouldn’t concern you what I feel or not.”

 

After that Eleanor was silent having nothing else to say. Zayn continued to tend to the food as he heard Louis shower water stopped. No longer than five minutes later Louis was making his way down the steps, with just a pair of sweatpants riding low on his hips. His hair was still wet making water droplets drip off his hair and fall on his collarbones. No matter how hard Zayn tried to look away he just couldn’t.

Finally Louis looked into the kitchen his eyes widening at the sight of Eleanour.

 

“El what are you doing here?” Louis said giving her a peck on the lips.

 

Which of course Zayn had to look away as it pained him to see his lover happy with someone else.

 

“Zaynie you’re making breakfast? Thank god I’m hungry” Louis said before leaning over to kiss his cheek. After doing that Louis leaned over Zayn and rested his chin on his shoulder. He then grabbed plates from the cupboard and kissed the side of Zayn’s face and placing them on the counter. Louis then dragged Eleanour out the kitchen and went to the dining room.

Now Zayn would be lying if he said his skin wasn’t still tingling from where Louis lips had touched his, but he let his thoughts trail to the fact that he would never get to be with Louis.

 

***********

 

It had been 1 month and Zayn noticed Louis had been distancing himself from Zayn. Every Time Zayn came over Louis would make up an excuse as t why Zayn had to leave early. And if he would ask Louis to hang out he would make up some excuse as the why he couldn’t. Now if Zayn would say hey to Louis in the hallways at school, Louis would glance wave and rush away.

Zayn wasn’t sure if Louis could see that he was slowly but surely breaking Zayn. At this point Zayn was even sure he cared, the rare times they did get to hang out it was always Eleanour this, Eleanour that. Zayn didn’t like it one bit and finally decided to do something about it.

Since they were currently on a spring break Zayn thought this would be the perfect time to corner him. Zayn had asked Louis’ mum Jay, if Louis had anything planned and she had told  him: “He’s staying home all day as far as I know.” So this was perfect at least Zayn had hoped. Zayn made his way upstairs to Louis’ bedroom and knocked before opening the door.

When he opened the door he found Louis lying on his back listening to music. His eyes opened and his head turned towards the door upon the sound of it opening.

 

“Oh  hey Zayn.” Louis said and smiled a faked smile, that didn’t have Zayn fooled.

 

“Louis look we need to talk.” Zayn said sitting on the chair at Louis’ desk.

 

Louis switched his music off and sat up on the bed to stare at Zayn.

 

“So talk?”

 

Zayn took about five minutes to gather together what he wanted to say. He finally decided that he was stalling and decided to get it out already.

 

“Look what’s happening to us Lou? You’ve been so distant towards me lately and I don’t know why. If I did something please tell me, because we’re drifting so far apart and I just don’t like us being like this.”

 

“I just-- It’s complicated Zayn, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s so damn complicated that it’s making you avoid being around me!” Zayn yelled which made Louis flinch a bit.

 

“It’s just, you in love with me and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

 

“Damn Eleanor.” Zayn murmured

 

“Who told you that?”

 

“I--what?” Louis questioned seeing as Zayn didn’t confirm nor deny that statement.

 

“I said who told you that?”

 

“Eleanour”

 

“Of course that bitch did”

 

“Hey don’t talk about El like that” Louis said starting to get defensive”

 

“Don’t talk about her like that? Don’t talk about her like that. Louis are you fucking maniac? You haven’t heard half the stuff she says to and about me. How would it feel if you were in love with your best friend, and then their girlfriend constantly telling you on how you're batshit ugly, and that you’ll never have a chance with the guy you love huh? So what yeah I’m in love with you and? It wasn't Eleanor’s right to tell you. I’ve been nothing but nice to heard and I’m fed up. Do you know how many times I’ve had to pick you up from heartbreaks and all this other stuff and you’re distancing yourself because you found out I’m in love with you? Wow Louis I thought you were better than that.” Zayn had said getting out the chair to make his way out the room.

 

Louis though was quick to get up and grab Zayn’s arm before he could exit the room.

 

“Wait!” Louis called out. “I-I haven’t been distancing myself because you’re in love with me, I’ve been distancing myself because I think I might be in love with you too, and I needed time to figure it out.”

 

“W-What? Louis if you’re fucking with me I swear --”

 

“I’m not, I’m not I promise. I wouldn’t fuck around with something like this”

 

Louis pulled Zayn back into his room and shut the door.

 

“Well I still don’t believe you” Zayn had said now eye level with the older boy. And with that Louis leaned over and put his lips on Zayn’s. Zayn whose eyes were wide open in shock was standing still as Louis’ lips worked against his. Finally Zayn closed his eyes and moved his lips against Louis’. It was everything he could ever want. Zayn felt as if he looked in the air he would see sparks flying in the air and colorful streamers and balloons. No wonder people like Eleanor enjoyed kissing him so much.  

And shit Eleanor, Zayn couldn’t do this Louis was in a relationship. So Zayn pushed Louis back and panted.

 

“S-Shit Lou I-we can’t Eleanor.”

 

“Zayn babe, calm down I broke up with her 2 weeks ago when I realized I had feelings for you. I think they’ve been there all along anyways, I just hadn’t realized it. Plus she was kinda of a bitch anyways. So will you Zayn Malik do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

 

“Boyfriend? Already we haven’t even been on a first date yet. Where’s your class babe? But I guess I could make do, so yes Louis Tomlinson I will be your boyfriend.

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope that you enjoyed this one-shot. This is actually the quickest I’ve wrote something and finished. I usually take like 2 week breaks when writing. But anywhore remember to comment, leave kudos, and leave requests in the comments or message me them. Also the amount of times I spelled Eleanor's name wrong is ridiculous. Thank god for spell check.


End file.
